Alice Dream Sacrificed
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: Based on the song were heard recently, about dark wonderland. Poem, Dark-Fic, Chara-death, mystery Don't like don't read, and we're just want to post it anyway. sorry if weird. Summary Hate Us some japanese language


"A": I'm writing this story base on the song I like

"4": Yup !! Don't like Don't Read it 'cause this is the dark Fic, one-shot, Character Death, like I Already warn you all.

"A": Base on the song '**Hitobashira** **Alice**/**Human Sacrifice** **Alice' by Vocaloid**

"4": Disclaimer Don't own anything from** D Grayman** or **Vocaloid,** But we do possessed darkness in our Heart –smirk-

"A": F-I…Whatever…. Also we don't own **Meiko,Kaito, Miku Hatsune ,Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine** From** Vocaloid**........ **Road Kamelot, Yu Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen Walker and the 14th **from **D grayman**

"4": Flame will be used to burn one house... MWAHAHAHAHAH -Insane laugh-

* * *

**Hitobashira** **Alice**/**Human Sacrifice** **Alice**

_The Dream : Road Kamelot_

あるところに、小さな夢がありました。(In somewhere there was a little dream.)

だれが見たのかわからない、(Who dreamed it, No one known...)  
それは小さな夢でした。(Such truly little dream it was

小さな夢は思いました。(The little dream thought,)  
このまま消えていくのはいやだ。(I don't want to be vanishing like this,)  
どうすれば、人に僕を見てもらえるだろう。(how can I make people Remember me?)

小さな夢は考えて考えて(The little dream thought and thought...)  
そしてついに思いつきました。(and finally came up with decision)

人間を自分の中に迷い込ませて、("I could get people stray into me,)  
世界を作らせればいいと。(and let them make the world.")

_First Alice : Ace of Spade , Yu Kanda_

一番目アリスは　勇ましく (First Alice courageously)

剣を片手に　不思議の国 (Sword in one hand into the Wonderland)

いろんなものを　切り捨てて (he cut down, everything)

真っ赤な道を　敷いていった ( the Way to making out on her's bright red(color)

そんなアリスは　森の奥 (That Alice was at the deep into the forest)

罪人のように　閉じ込められて (Locked in the forest as sinners)

森に出来た　道以外に (In addition to the way made the forest)

彼女の生を　知るすべはなし (His life is nobody way of knowing)

Kanda as the First Alice, walked into the deep of forest, holding his sword , that Soaked with the blood. Not just his sword. His face, and cloth also dripped with blood. The tree and Plant surround him have been cut, he keep walk into the forest. Not Knowing an exit from the forest, Locked in the forest, no one know his life.

_Second Alice : Ace of Diamond , Lavi_

二番目アリスは　おとなしく (the second Alice was, tamely)

歌を歌って　不思議の国 (he sing a song in Wonderland)

いろんな音を　溢れさせて (To fill all kinds of sound of the brim song)

狂った世界を　生み出した (Produced a crazy world)

そんなアリスは　薔薇の花 (That Alice is rose flowers)

いかれた男に　撃ち殺されて (Cross-eyed man had a shot at him)

真っ赤な花を　一輪咲かせ (he come out bright the red rose flower bloom)

みんなに愛でられ　枯れてゆく (everyone loving him and, to be dying)

Lavi as the Second Alice, is a singer. He sing a song in wonderland. to fill them with a voice of Insanity, fill the world. He like a white rose. But someone shoot him to the death, his blood soaked into the white rose. change the flower into the red rose, everyone love him, until they're died

_Third Alice : Ace of Clover , Lenalee_

三番目アリスは　幼い子 (the third Alice was a little child)

綺麗な姿で　不思議の国 (she's beautiful figure, in wonderland)

いろんな人を　惑わせて (For many people to delude)

おかしな国を　創り上げた (Strange kingdom to created up)

そんなアリスは　国の女王 (That Alice is the queen of country)

歪な夢に　捕り付かれて (she possess by dream of distortion)

朽ち行く身体に　怯えながら (she go to the rotting body, scare the every time)

国の頂点に　君臨する ( The kingdom's reign at the top)

Lenalee as the Third Alice, was a little child back then. she is beautiful figure, everyone love her. Then she become a Queen of the Country. But Little she knew, each time passed, her body become rotten and scared. just like a little doll that broken. She still rules the reign in the top with her rotten body.

_Fourth Alice : Ace of Heart , Allen Walker (Girl) and The 14th_

森の小道を　辿ったり (And forest paths to follow)

薔薇の樹の下で　お茶会 (under the Rose trees, tea time)

お城からの　招待状は (With an invitation from the castle)

ハートのトランプ ( a Card of Trump Heart )

A twin Child followed a path of the forest together.....Under the rose tree with tea time, a white rabbit give them an invitation from the castle. one Ace of Heart.

四番目アリスは　双子の子 (The fourth Alice are child of the twins)

好奇心から　不思議の国 (curiosity about Wonderland)

いろんな扉を　潜り抜けて (Through the door to all kinds of place)

ついさっき　やってきたばかり (Just now came there)

気の強い姉と　賢い弟 (big sister is tough,and intelligent little brother)

一番アリスに　近かったけど (their were near to the First Alice, but........)

二人の夢は　覚めないまま (Their not awake from dream , still..........)

不思議の国を　彷徨った (Wonders of the country was hovering in Wonderland)

The Twin as the Fourth Alice, wondering about The Wonderland. Go into many place with a door, Allen is a tough big sister and 14th is intelligent little brother. When their first come there, near to the First Alice...........................Even now they still not awake from the dream, still wondering into the Wonderland...........

---------------------------------------

The Dream : So Who will become the Fifth Alice .....? - smirking in the Darkness-

---------------------------------------

* * *

"A": Okay It's Done. I just rewrite the song not a story particular......For the Fourth Alice I'm using the !4th, 'cause he and Allen from my point of View is just like a twin, and really sorry if there a gender change. I hope I translate this song right................

"4": If there's someone who wonder about this song you can see in the youtube. "A" had a sister who liked Vocaloid, so no wonder she got a bunch of song from Vocaloid.

"A" : Okay we're done, I just want to post this for some reason, so just used your imagination Thanks for reading, even there is no meaning of anything.....Just a dark-fic and one-shot..........Can't I back to my normal body "4"...

"4": No way, I'm just want a browse the Internet a little long,!!!!!!

"A": Okay,... Don't Blame me if my sister is freaked out........

"4": Bla..bla.....Whatever, so who's the fifth Alice, maybe as a Joker..... -evil smirk-

Ps: Don't review if this story really bad, you don't like it, and you're don't understand.....we're already warned you.....


End file.
